Error o¿Verdad?
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Tengo que escribir un sumario?. Huf!. Ok, es un Misty POV... solo leanlo nn


ERROR O...¿VERDAD?

_Edades:_

__

_Ash: 19 años._

_Misty: 19 años._

_Brock: 22 años._

Finalmente el cansancio se apoderó de mi. Observé a mis amigos caminar delante e intenté llamarlos –Chicos...-

A pesar de que mi voz no fue mas que un chillido debil, ellos voltearon a verme. Abrí la boca para explicar lo que pasaba, pero ya no pude mas y me desplomé de lleno en el suelo.

En medio de esa oscuridad confusa pude oir las voces y los pasos de Brock y Ash acercándose a mi. Pronto hasta eso  desapareció de mi conciencia y entonces mi cuerpo se sumió en un profundo y pesado sueño.

***

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente los volví a cerrar. La luz del sol me hacia daño.

"¿_Dónde estoy?"_

-¿Misty?-

Reconocí esa voz grave que sonaba preocupada. Intenté abrir los ojos y parpadeé varias veces hasta que mis pupilas se acostumbraron por fin a ese nivel de luz. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con Ash.

-¿Qué... que pasó?-

-te desmayaste ¿no lo recuerdas?- me miraba con curiosidad –Estamos en el centro pokemon-

Tenia la sensación de que esta situación ya la habia vivido antes... Me senté en esa camilla incomoda y sentí mi cuerpo tieso y un profundo ardor en la mejilla producto del golpe.

-Nos vamos?- Aunque mas que una pregunta fue una orden. Moví mis inútiles piernas a un costado e intenté incorporarme. Ash se acercó y me ayudó.

-Te sientes bien?. De verdad quieres irte?-

Obviamente no podia conservar mi equilibrio...

-Si, me quiero ir.-

Con el correr del tiempo él habia aprendido a respetar mis decisiones sin protestar (bueno, no siempre...). Frunció los labios y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. Abrió la puerta y nos encontramos cara a cara con la enfermera Joy.

-Ya te vas?- arqueó una ceja –Misty es la segunda vez que te ocurre esto, deberias ver a un doctor...- se volvió a Ash –creo que necesita ir a un hospital-

-Estoy bien-

Ella me observó fijamente –Pues luces todo lo contrario...-

Me encogí de hombros y eche a caminar yo sola. A mis espaldas pude oir a Ash y la enfermera Joy discutiendo sobre mi salud. Resoplé con fastidio y seguí mi camino. Ví a mi amigo mayor apoyado contra una pared. Lo llamé:

-Brock!-

Él volteó a mi sonriendo ampliamente -¿Còmo te sientes?-

-Estupendo!-

No faltaban mas de diez pasos para reunirme con él, cuando esa sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo de nuevo. El tiempo pareció detenerse de golpe y yo sentí que mis piernas se convertían en agua.

-ASH!!!-

El grito desgarrador que pegó Brock fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes que perdiera el conocimiento y me desvaneciera por segunda vez.

***

La cabeza me daba vueltas y deseé que la habitación dejara de girar. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y luego volví a abrirlos. Sinceramente ahora estaba peor que antes... Mi estomago parecia ir y venir por mi garganta dejándome una sensación acida y asquerosa en la lengua. Nauseas.

Mi cuerpo estaba rigido y adolorido, otra vez a causa del golpe. De veras me sentia muy mal.

-Con que todo está bien, eh?-

Sobresaltada me dirigí a donde provenia esa voz. Pensé que estaba sola. Ash me miraba con una expresión entre ironica y azorada –No era que te sentias bien?-

Me encogí de hombros. Ahí me di cuenta que no stabamos en el centro pokemon, si no en un hospital –Ok, me siento pesimo...- reconocí.

Se acercó preocupado y sentó al lado mío en la cama. Me estudió fijamente:  
-Myst, verdaderamente luces terrible-

***  
  


Tiempo después (y luego de convencer a mis amigos de que podia mantenerme en pie) fui a ver a doctor con Ash pisándome los talones. Antes de que pudiera protestar me dejó en claro que se quedaria conmigo "por si" volvia a desmayarme.

El medico, un hombre anciano y bondadoso, nos recibió con una sonrisa _extraña. _Si, no sé porqué. Me senté frente a su escritorio, Ash se quedó parado detrás mio con las manos en el respaldo de mi silla.

Por momentos parecia mas nervioso que yo.

En pocas palabras le expliqué al doctor lo que me sucedia evitando los dealles. Si, en realidad queria que me recetara rapido el remedio que tuviera que tomar e irme ya.

Meneó la cabeza al escuchar mis síntomas y frunció el ceño. Agarró una hoja y una lapicera, y con toda calma me dijo que contestara a sus preguntas con toda verdad.

Asentí.

-Eres soltera?-

-Si-

No sé porqué pero le dirigió a Ash esa misma mirada que nos hizo al entrar.

-Eres virgen?-

Sentí que todo mi rostro ardia, poniéndose rojo furioso –No voy a contestar eso...-farfullé entre dientes.

El medico asintió escribiendo algo –Está bien. ¿Fumas?-

-No.-

-¿Consumes drogas o algun medicamento fuerte?-

Suspiré –No.-

-¿Alcohol?-

-No-

-Bien, solo una mas ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con tunovio estos ultimos dias?-

Fuego subió por mi cuello a mis mejillas y orejas. Oi los dedos de Ash tamborileando sobre la silla "_¿Porqué demonios permití que me acompañara...?"_.

-Misty?- el doctor me observó por sobre sus lentes esperando mi respuesta.

-No tengo novio, doctor...- susurré en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Desee desaparecer. ¡Por Dios, no podia estar contestando ese tipo de preguntas frente a mi mejor amigo!.

-No creo que sea nada grave, pero de todos modos quiero que te hagas unos análisis-

Me puse de pie todavía apenada -¿Ahora?-

-Si, lleva esta orden al laboratorio y te lo haran de inmediato-

Tomé el papel que èl me ofrecia y me di la vuelta evitando mirar a Ash en toda la maniobra.

Afuera del consultorio Brock nos estaba esperando. Le mostré la orden medica para luego seguir mi camino. Mi reciente guardaespaldas venia detrás en profundo silencio.

-Te acompañaré hasta el laboratorio, pero no me quedaré a ver como te sacan sangre – explicó antes de que yo me quejara de su seguimiento constante.

Disminui la velocidad y esperé que Ash se pusiera a mi lado –Estoy bien –le dije –De verdad, me siento mucho mejor-

-Hace un par de horas dijiste lo mismo y acabaste en el piso dándonos un susto de muerte- replicó.

Sonreí estaba claro que no me iba a dejar sola.

En el laboratorio habia una unica muchacha por atender. Parecia nerviosa. Me senté junto a ella en una silla de plastico anaranjado.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Ash permaneció de pie –Voy a la cafeteria-

Fruncí la nariz –No, no tengo hambre. Si acepto un zumo de naranja... Voy a necesitar proteinas después de esto-

-Ok, te lo traeré-

***

  
  
Dos horas después me encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del doctor, con Ash parado detrás de mi silla y sus dedos inquietos tamborilendo sobre el respaldo. Entregué el sobre.

El medico me miró antes de abrirlo –Tu cara tienes mas color que antes-

Sonreí –Es que me siento mucho mejor-

El hombre asintió y procedió a romper la esquina del sobre con una solemnidad impresionante. Extrajo el pliegue de papel y lo leyó. La expresión de su semblante no varió para nada, a excepción de una arruga en su frente y la mano bajo el mentó en ctitud pensante.

Alzó la vista del resultado y me dirigió una larga ojeada que terminó en Ash. Noté que las arrugas en su frente se incrementaban.

-Estas embarazada-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- el grito que pegó Ash fue mil veces superior a mi propia reacción.

Me quedé mirándolo fijo sin pestañear -¿Cómo?-

-Tu prueba de embarazo dio positiva – repitió haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si fuera normal darle una noticia de esas a una joven de diecinueve años todos los dias.

Me puse de pie riendo nerviosamente. Sabia que eso _no_ podia ser cierto –Debe haber un error...-

-Lo siento Misty, pero es lo que dice el estudio-

Sacudí la cabeza –No es cierto...-

El rostro del medico se desarmó en un gesto de comprensión y simpatia –escucha, escuchen los dos –desvió la vista de mi, hacia la persona que estaba detrás y a la que yo no me animaba a mirar –Tendrian que haberse cuidado, pero ahora ya está. En este momento tienen que pensar en ese bebe y en el futuro que quieren darle. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que ustedes hicieron, pero solo ustedes la tienen la oportunidad de que no se arrepienta de haber nacido-

Tuve ganas de gritar... ¡¡Por Dios yo no estaba embarazada!!. Nunca estuve con nadie y no tenia novio. Ademas mi período era muy irregular y hacia un mes y medio que no me venia, pero...¡Tampoco podia hablar de eso delante de Ash!. Ni siquiera me atrevia a darme la vuelta, aunque imaginaba que su semblante estaba mas rojo que el mio...

-Doctor, de verdad tiene que habe un error –murmuré mordiéndome el abio inferior –Yo...-

-Linda, el estudio dice que tienes un embarazo de  un mes y medio-

Senti que esa era la gota que colmo el vaso. Nadie mas que yo conocia las funciones de mi propio cuerpo y sabia que no habia hecho nada _raro._

-Misty vamonos, tienes que descansar...- Ash coloco una mano sobre mi hombro. Su tono de voz fue indcifrable, nunca lo habia oido asi.

Lo miré, sus ojos parecian mas oscuros y profundos que nunca. Ya no tenia esa expresión aniñada y despreocupada de siempre. Lo noté extraño, diferente.

Di un paso hacia él y senti de nuevo esa sensación de vacio. Mis senidos comenzaban a desvanecerse y yo tembien.

_"No otra vez..."_

Ash lo advirtió, me miró -¿Myst...?-

No conteste, mejor dicho no pude hacerlo. Mis ojos se cerraron y me desmayé en sus brazos.

(_n/a: bueno esto era obvio ¿no es adorable? n_n)._

***  
  


Ese olor fuerte me despertó. Alguien estaba abanicándome con un papel. Abri los ojos todavía insegura de donde esaba.

-Myst, como te sientes?-

Era la voz de Ash. Sonaba preocupada y ansiosa. Me volvi hacia él, estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a la silla en que me encontraba.

-Gracias por evitar que  cayera al suelo- le sonreí.

-Para algo estan los amigos –contestó apretando cariñosamente mi mano -¿Puedes levantarte?-

Asenti y me puse de pie. Mi estabilidad era precaria por lo que él me rodeó rapidamente con un brazo atrayéndome hacia si.

-Tendras que acostumbrarte a esto. Los desmayos son nrmales hasta el tercer mes de gestación...-

El medico... cielos, me habia olvidado de él.

-Doctor yo...- comencé –Nunca hice nada-

Él me acarició la cabeza –Misty, tranquila. Tu no tienes la culpa-

_"¿Qué...?"_

-Ven a verme para los controles mensuales – dijo amablemente extendiendo un papel doblado que Ash tomó y guardó –Cuidate y haz mucho reposo-

Estuve a punto de responder cuando él me arrastró consigo sacándome del consultorio. Ya en el pasillo me sorprendió no ver a brock por ningun lado. Ash se mantenia en silencio.

Me aclaré la garganta traando de atraer su atención.

-No tienes que explicarme nada –dijo sin mirarme –Entiendo perfectamente que esas cosas pasan...-

_"¿De qué estaba hablando?"_

-Yo... esto es un error. Nunca hice nada que...-

Él se volvió. Sus ojos marrones fijos en los mios estudiándome profundamente –Oh, Dios...- susurró –Oh, Dios!. ¡Voy a matarlo...!-

-¿Qué?-

Me soltó y siguió por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas. Llevaba los puños crispados y caminaba de otra forma. Rapidamente desapareció de mi vista.

Yo traté de entender lo sucedido. ¿Qué le habia pasado a Ash?. Seguí andando despacio, sabia que en algun momento me lo iba a encontrar. Ellos no pdian irse sin mi.

Desde ahí se oian sus gritos. Bueno, sobretodo los de Ash. Me apresuré lo mas rapido que pude, abriendome paso entre las personas que se habian quedado quietas sorprendidas por el secándolo.

Ni bien llegue al lugar me quedé estupefacta. La escena que se recortaba antes mi parecia salida de una película de acción, Ash arrastraba a brock estrellándolo contra una pared. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa golpeándolo una y otra vez contra el muro, sin importarle los gestos de genuino dolor que ese hiciera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Brock?- gritó con una voz ronca que me costó reconocerla como suya. En ella habia un tono grave, adulto. Puramente masculino.

-¿Hacer qué, Ash?- preguntó entre jadeos –No te entiendo-

-Lo sabes maldito!- descargó un golpe a puño cerrado -Misty... es mi amiga. ¡Tu sabes!-

Senti que las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos. No podia permitir que mis amigos se pelearan por un estupido malentendido. Rompi a llorar y me apresuré a ellos antes que se mataran.

-Ya basta!- grité interponiéndome entre los dos. Traté de sujetar los brazos de Ash, pero él era superior en fuerza –Ya basta, Brock no me ha hecho nada...-

Él se detuvo con el puño en el aire. Obsrvó mi rostro lloroso y asustado de sus propias acciones violentas. Retrocedió bajando las manos. Me volvi a brock quien respiraba con dificultad, mas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al er los severos moretones en su rostro.

-Que demonios pasa?- preguntó limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le caia del labio.

Lo abracé- Oh Brock, lo siento tanto!-

-Misty está embarazada- oi que decia Ash en ese mismo tono indescifrable.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- me tomo de los hombros para verme a la cara. Luego se volvió a Ash –Y tu creiste que yo...?-

Este bajo la vista sonrojado –Lo siento...-

-¿Ash como pensaste que yo le haria una cosa asi a Misty?-

-Brock, ya te dije que lo siento...-

-Yo jamás haria algo asi, ella es mi amiga-

Me sequé las lagrimas –Chicos basta. No estoy embarazada-

Ash me miró con tristeza –ya deja de negarlo, Misty-

-¡Es la verdad!- senti que me enfurecia –Ese papel esta equivocado-

-Está bien- Brock se adelantó abrazandonos a Ash y a mi –Salgamos de aquí, todos necesitamos descansar. Mañana sera otro dia...-

Eso tenia que ser verdad o el resultado de esos análisis terminaria por volverme loca.

***  
  


Cuatro semanas pasaron rapidamente y si bien mis maros desaparecieron, los cuidados se intensificaron en numero. Ash y Brock no me djaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Inútil fe tratar de explicarles que NO estaba embarazada. Ah! Y por cierto, mi periodo seguia sin aparecer...

Sentada frente a la ventana pensé en las sensaciones extrañas que recorrian mi cuerpo. ¿Pero y si de verdad lo estaba...?. No, era imposible. ¿Embarazada de quien?. ¿o de qué?. Me rei ante esa tontería, pero conforme pasaban los dias me costaba mucho mas negar esa prueba positiva. Realmente  a estas alturas me sentia muy confundida. Mi cuerpo y mis sentidos parecian darle via libre a la idea del embarazo. Y por momentos (sé que suena ilógico...) sentia esa prueba indefinible de que habia un ser formándose en mi vientre.

Ya no sabia que pensar...

Alcé la vista hasa el cielo estrellado ahí arriba. Inconscientemente mis manos se dirigieron a mi estomago, era un rasgo que habia comenzado a hacer por inercia en estas semanas.

-Misty?-

Me giré al oir mi nombre. Brock sonreia -¿Si?-

-Yo me voy a dormir ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-

-No gracias. ¿Ash?-

-Supongo que ya se fue a dormir. ¿segura que no quieres nada?-

Sonrei. Él seguia tan mable como siempre –Ve tanquilo, Brock. Yo sola puedo-

-Está bien – se acercó y me besó la frente –Buenas noches, Misty. Buenas noches, bebé-

-Buenas noches- observé como se alejaba y luego apoyé la cabeza en el vidrio. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí asi, pero el unico movimiento que hice fue apagar el velador quedándome en la oscuridad absoluta.

Debia ser mas de medianoche cuando resolvi levantarme de ese lugar. Decidí tomar un vaso de leche antes de subir a mi habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina guiándome solo con la scaza luz de la luna. Verdaderamente me gustaba la oscuridad.

Con el vaso en a mano abrí la heladera y me detuve. Alguien estaba detras mio, podia sentirlo pero no verlo. Un escalofrio me recorrió la espalda al advertir el eco de s respiración agitada en mi cuello. Aferré con fuerza el vaso y me di la vuelta con una valentia que estaba lejos de sentir.

La persona era mas alta que yo, su silueta destacaba entre las sombras. De repente ya no senti miedo. En la penumbra reconocí quien era.

-Ash!. Me has dado un susto de muerte-

Él no respondió inmediatamente, por varios segundos se limitó a mirarme. Finalmente dio un paso hacia mi –Myst ya no soporto mas...- su voz no fue mas que un gemido ronco.

-¿Ash?. ¿Que pasa...?-

Colocó sus manos en torno a mi nuca  y me besó. Sus labios fueron un ruego desesperado de que respondiera a los suyos. No supe que hacer.

-Por favor, bésame...- susurró.

Sus brazos descendieron a mi cintura cuando mi boca se suavizó brindándole una respuesta. Sentí que se realajaba y esta vez su beso fué de agradecimiento. Le retribuí. Sus labios eran tan firmes e imponentes que no queria que acabara. Me besó de nuevo. Con suavidad, con dulzura, comunicándome en cada contacto la inquietud y la esperanza que sentia . No pude evitar estremecerme.

No sé en que momento solté el vaso, pero al segundo siguiente le eché los brazos al cuello y tiempo después oi el ruido del vidrio resquebrajándose, provocando que nos separemos de inmediato.

Nuestra respiración era suave pero irregular.

Sus ojos buscaron los mios –te amo-

-Ash...-

-Promeí que no iba a decir nada hasta que... Pero te amo- me besó los labios –Te amo, Myst-

Le acaricié la mejilla –Ash...-

Tomó mi mano ( que era la izquierda) y deslizó algo entre mis dedos –Cásate conmigo-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- aturdida observé a trasluz y descubrí una sensilla alianza en mi dedo anular. Levanté la vista hacia él.

-Cásate conmigo –repitió con seguridad-Quiero darle una familia a tu bebé, no me importa lo que haya pasado antes-

Me quedé muda. Me costó reconocer al Ash atolondrado en este hombre maduro y consciente que parecia tan seguro de si. En cuestión de semanas mi vida habia cambiado por completo. Ahora no solo "estaba"  embarazada, sino que tambien estaba comprometida con mi mejor amigo...

Me reí –Ash debes estar loco, no estoy embarazada –dije por milésima vez –No tienes que sacrificarte por mi-

-No es un sacrificio Myst. Realmente quiero que estemos juntos porque te amo-

Senti que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Él era capaz de hacer eso por mi... Por mi. ¿Como no corresponderle si era el hombre que yo habia elegido con anterioridad?. El que amaba.

Sus pupilas seguían fijas en ls mias, expectantes, esperando una señal. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo besé:

-Tonto, tambien te amo – murmuré contra sus labios.

***  
  


Sentada frente a mi jugo de naranja observé como fulguraba  el anillo gracias a la luz del sol. Dejé de hacer eso cuando Brock apareció frene a mi. Su enorme sonrisa lo delataba. Aunque era una sonrisa mas bien de compromiso.

-¿que?- pregunté tambien sonriendo.

-De modo que aceptaste – hizo un ademan hacia mi mano izquiera –No sabes lo que h sido oportar s ansiedad en estos dias. Sinceramente se ha vuelto intratable...-

Me rei.

Ahora se puso serio -¿Misy estas segura  de esto?. ¿Completamnte segura de que quieres hacerlo?-

-Porque lo preguntas?. Crees que hizo mal?-

Guardó riguroso silencio.

-Yo lo amo Brock- puse mi atención en el vaho condensado del vaso.

-Lo amas lo suficiente como para casarte con él?-

Lo miré- Lo amo-

Se sirvió jugo – Esa no es una respuesta-

Bajé la vista -¿Que quieres que te diga?-

-La verdad-

Tuve la sensación de que él no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Ash. Mucho menos lo estaba con mi decisión de aceptar esa propuesta. Y esto iba mas allà de mi supuesto embarazo, de las causas que produjeron ese embarazo o de quien sria el padre del bebé. Habia una especia de desilusion en su tono.

-Brock –comencé lentamente –No hay nada que contar. La verdad ustedes no la entienden y el tiempo se encargara de darme la razón. No estoy embarazada –ya habia perdido el numero de veces que lo habia dicho.Él abrió la boca –Pero tu no me lo crees...-

-Es difícil hacerlo cuando un ppel dice lo conrario –bebió un sorbo de la bebida- Per nadie està aqui para juzgarte asi que no te preocupes-

Me frustré –El que no se tiene que preocupar eres tu...- me corté al oir pasos –Y ya que Ash está aqui ¿Porque no le dices lo que piensas?-

-Porque temo por ti mas que por él...- hizo un pausa –Y, porque tienes que ser tu quien se lo diga-

No respondi. Al parecer ese no era mi dia para hacer aclaraciones y si las hacia no hubieran servido de mucho.

Ash llegó hacia nosotros con su habitual estado de animo. Saludó a Brock con un gesto y luego se inclinó hasta besar mis labios. Se dejó caer en la silla que habia al lado.

Brock no nos habia quitado la vista de encima.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Nada – siguió observándonos -Ambos... hacen linda pareja-

Ash me besó la mejilla –Lo sé-

Brock se puso de pie -Me disculparan pero... Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Ni siquiera desayunaste- dije haciendo un gesto hacia la taza que habia dejado llena.

-No tengo apetito, permiso- se alejó antes de que uno de nosotros pudiera protestar.

Adenro mio senti culpa. Era obvio que por su reacción que Brock no estaba  de acuerdo con lo que yo habia hecho. Por un momento lo pensé ¿Qué derecho tenia de sacrificar a mis mejores amigos, en especial para Ash?.

Estaba siendo muy egoísta...

Me giré al costado al sentir un cariñoso roce en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes Myst?. Tanto Brock como tu estan muy extraños el dia de hoy-

-No, no es nada- alcé mi vaso y de pronto lo dejé caer derramando su contenido en el mantel. Hice un ademan de limpiarlo cuando él me tomo de ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué pasa?- alzó una ceja – Quiero la verdad-

¿La verdad?. La verdad nadie me la creia e incluso yo tenia mis dudas respecto a lo que consideraba como cierto.

-No es nada –repetí –Estoy bien-

Se quedó callado unos instantes antes de decir –Te peleste con Brock, cierto?_

Desvié la vista y de un rapido movimiento me solté de él –No- me incorporé.

Ash adivinó mi intención, corrió la silla y velozmente me aprisionó con sus brazos. Forcejeé varios segundos antes d darme por vencida.

-Myst ¿por qué no confias en mi?-

-Si confio en ti-

-no, no lo haces –deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla- Y eso me hace mas daño que cualquier herida física-

-Lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte, Ash-

-Entonces deja de hacerlo-  
Rompì a llorar y a forcejear otra vez para que me dejara libre. Él me apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo. Dejé caer la cabeza en su pecho y cuando los sollozos disinuyeron, acerqué los labios a su oido y susurré –Siento ser tan egoísta, pero te amo...-

Ash afloró la presión y aprovechando esto, lo empujé y sali corriendo.

***

  
  
-Que bueno que vniste, Misty. Ya me estaba preocupando de no verte por aquí. ¿Pero porque otros análisis?-

Sentada en la camilla doblé el brazo derecho para que se presionara el aposito que cubria el pinchazo. El doctr le entregò el tubo de sangre a la enfermera –Necesitaba otra prueba – de soslayo miré el anillo en mi dedo –Estoy a punto de dar un gran paso y no quiero equivocarme-

-Está bien. Ahora cuentame que tal ha ido este mes-

-Hum...Los mareos disminuyeron y las nauseas tambien. Mi apetito se ha mantenido igual y he perdido algo de peso-

-Si ya veo, estas muy delgada –habia gravedad en su voz –Te transcribiré unas v...-

-¡Doctor!- una enfermera joven (a la que nunca habia visto) entró en forma desesperada interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ehmm... parece que hubo un error...- me dirigió una ojeada nerviosa –Por favor venga de inmediato-

-Estoy atendiendo-

La muchacha se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Otra vez me miró en forma excitada –Es una emergencia, creame...-

-Doctor vaya –intervine –No me moriré por esperarlo un par de minutos-

-Esta bien –le dirigió a la enfermera una mirada asesina y salió tras ella.

***   
  


Me estaba preparando para irme ya que hacia una hora que el doctor habia desaparecido, cuando este entro con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Traia el bendito sobre.

-No estaba seguro de encontrarte-

-Justamente me estaba por ir –me senté- ¿Ha sido un problema muy grave?-

Sonrió rascándose la cabeza-Creo que no...-

Parpadeé al ver que el resultado de los análisis ya estaba abierto. Lo miré azorada.

-Ha habido una confusión con los examenes. La muchacha de recepción es nueva y por equivocación debió alterar los sobres...-

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

-Parece que los nalisis hechos hace un mes son los que sufrieron ese malentendido...- hizo un gesto vago con las manos, luego me miró fijo –No estas embarazada-

Desilusión. No puedo exlicar la amarga sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo. Me senti tan triste y estupida a la vez. En vez de alegrarme por la noticia tuve ganas de echarme a llorar. Con voz apenas audible pregunté -¿Esta seguro?-

-Si. Yo mismo revisé la prueba-

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y ya no soporté mas. El llanto se convirtió en lagrimas que sin control fluian de mis ojos.

-Querida ¿qué tienes?- senti su mano en forma amistosa sobre mi hombro –No crees que haya sido lo mejor?-

Levanté la vista secándome las mejillas –Si, es lo mejor. Sucede que soy una tonta, no me haga caso-

Me ofreció una caja de pañuelos desechables –Ahora quiero que hablemos de tu salud...- lo miré asustada –Has estado alimentandote poco, verdad?-

-No tengo mucho apetito-

-Ya veo- meneó la cabeza –Tienes un grave caso de Anemia que esta alterando y debilitando tus funciones corporales. Te transcribiré vitaminas y una dieta de alimentos que comlementelos nutrientes que necesitas. Estaras bien...-

Agarró una hoja y a continuación elaboró una larga lista de los alimentos que debia consumir. A pesar de lo que oia, mi mente viajaba muy lejos... buscando al chico que me habia propuesto matrimonio.

***  
  
  


Llegué al hotel sin fuerzas. Me sentia tan devastada que una simple brisa hubiera podido voltearme. No le habia avisado a nadie que me hbia ido y esperaba que no hubieran notado mi ausencia.

Arrastré los pies por el pasillo sintiéndome enferma. Aun no entendi como un simple error habia llegado a ser parte vital de mi, sabiendo que era mentira...

Sequ´una lagrima furtiva que resbalaba por mi mejilla, cuando en determinado tramo alguien me agarró con violencia del brazo, parándome en seco.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- la voz de Ash sonó tormentosa y molesta. Sin problems me viró para que me encontrara de frente con él. Estaba totalmente fuera de si.

Lo encaré-Fui al hospital –con la mao libre me sequé las mejillas –No estoy embarazada-

Me miró horrorizado. Por varios segundos pareció procesar mis palabras como si quisiera entenderlas. De pronto un relámpago de genuino terror iluminó sus pupilas. Me zamarreó.

-¿Qué... Que fue lo que hiciste...?-

El tono de su voz me asustó tanto que empecé a llorar. Ash seguia sacudiéndome y comenzaba a hacerme daño. Estaba segura de que se me haria un moretón importante si no me soltaba. Blandí mi puño y lo golpeé en el pecho. Me soltó. Retrocedí mientras tironeaba del bolsillo rasero de mi jean y extraje un papel doblado.

-La prueba dio negativa – grité entre sollozos arrojándole el papel en al cara -¡Leelo tu mismo, nunca estuve embrazada...!-

Él levantó la vista hacia mi –Myst...-

Seguí retrocediendo cuando recordé algo mas. Me quité la alianza y la sostuve frente a mis ojos.

-Eres libre- despegué los dedos y la deje caer. Hizo un leve tintineo al chocar cotra el piso.

-Eres libre...-  repetí. Las lagrimas apenas me permitian ver lo que estaba haciendo.

***  
  
  


-Misty puedo pasar?- La voz de Brock se oyó a traves de la puerta.

Me soné la nariz y le abrí.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el borde de la cama. Nos sentamos –Ash me contó...- dejó la frase en suspenso –Era Anemia-

Asentí –Nunca estuve embarazada-

-Lo siento...-

Me tragué el nudo que sofocaba mi garganta –No importa – volví a sonarme la nariz.

Brock se acercó y levanto mi rostro hacia el suyo. Con suma delicadeza me limpió las lagrimas. No pude evitarlo y me abracé a él. Necesitaba desesperadamente ahogar esta agonia.

Hundi la cabeza entre los pliegues de su camisa, mientas me acariciaba la espalda con movimientos muy suaves – Estas llorando por él- murmuró en voz baja.

No respondí.

-Estas llorando por él...-

Me froté los ojos y lo miré con interrgación.

-Si hubiera sido yo el que te ropuso matrimonio ¿hubieras aceptado?-

Despegué los labios para contestar, cuando él me los cubrión con un dedo.

-Conozco de antemano la respuesta –sonrió con tristeza –Nunca seré para ti otra cosa que un amigo, verdad?-

-Brock, yo...- no supe que decir. Me sonrojé –No crei que...-

SE rio con amargura –Siempre tuviste ojos solo para Ash – mi rubor se incrementó. No crei que eso fuera tan evidente -¿Cómo iba a esperar que me pusieras atención, si tu atención ya se la habia ganado otro?-

Me mordi el labio.

-Pense que después de esto podria tener una oportunidad contigo, sabiendo que lo de ustedes habia terminado...- bajo la vista- pero tu lo amas-

-Oh Brock, lo siento. No sabia...- de improviso tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la mia. Mi corazón pegó un salto y comenzó a latir salvajemente. Iba a besarme y no queria que lo hiciera. ¡No, no queria!. Desvié los ojos peleando por no empezar a llorar otra vez. Él titubeó y luego me rozó la comisura de los labios en un beso corto. Me soltó –Nunca haria algo que no quieras, Misty-

Retrocedí por inercia –Perdóname-

Alzó una mano evitando que siguiera excusándome –Ahora ve a buscarlo. Ash está tan destrozado como tu-

No me moví.  
-Ve a buscarlo –repitió –él te necesita...-

Me abalancé sobre Brock en un abrazo y le besé la mejilla –gracias por entender-

-Senti que se ponia tieso –No es nada...-

Corrí hacia la puerta destilando adrenalina.

-Misty-

-Si?-

-No le digas a Ash... él no sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ti...-

-No le diré nada. Brock... lo siento. No puedo cambiar lo que siento. Yo...-

-Esta bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Ve-

***  
  
  


Tenia el rostro semi oculto, pero sus ojos enrojecido era señal  mas que evidente de que habia estado llorando. Su actitud contrita y compungida me conmovió. Tenia la puesta fija en el anillo frente a él.

Me detuve a cierta distancia sin que Ash notara mi presencia. Una lagrima deslizó de su mentón y se estrelló en el piso. Sus hombros se sacudieron. Me enternecí.

Avancé un poco y me aclaré la garganta atrayendo su atención.

De inmediato levanto la cabeza y se incorporó. A grandes zancadas se acercó a mi en completo silencio. Asustada retrocedí varios pasos al ver la expresión decidida de sus ojos. De golpe sus brazos me encerraron aprisionándome contra su cuerpo.

-Perdóname...- sus labios estaban  en mi oido, pero la palabra parecia tomar forma en lo mas profundo de su ser –Perdóname, perdóname...-

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Lo abracé con fuerza.

-Siento haberte hecho daño...- sentí mi mejilla humeda por sus propias lagrimas –Lo siento-

Le acaricié la nuca y lo besé en el cuello.

Me separó unos centímetros de si –Pensé que te habia perdido –desvió la vista de mi –Brock... estaba seguro que tu y él...-

-Lo sabias?-

-Era muy obvio, aunque nunca hablamos al respecto. Siempre te quiso...-

Bajé la mirada apenada, aun me sonaba increíble.

-Te lo dijo?-

-Si- lo volvi a abrazar reclinando la cabeza en su pecho –Pero él ya sabia cual era mi respuesta-

Guardó silencio por varios segundos y luego sentí que se movia. Lo miré -¿Qué haces?-

-Esto- sostuvo la alianza ante mi y tomándome la mano, la deslizó por mi dedo.

-Ash no estoy embarazada!- exclamé sonriendo.

Me miró con un dejo de picardia –Ya lo sé, pero... cualquier dia de estos podrias estarlo...- me sonrojé –Ademas eres mi prometida y me pereneces-

Alcè una ceja -¿En serio?-

-En serio- tenia una expresión maliciosa cuando tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

"_Por favor bésame..."_ suplicaron mis labios ansiosos por sentir su sabor una vez mas...

Ehmmm... Humm...¿Debo decir lo que ocurrió después...?

********  
  
  
Nota:

Que les pareció?. Horrible?. Estoy de acuerdo... Lindo?. Huf! Necesitan un medico!.

Bueno, esto fue solo para darme un respiro. Febrero es el mes de las actualizaciones, asi que esperen leer el Cap. 7 de Meu Anjo.

Saludos a todos!

_Sumi._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
